


Unsaid Things: i will always want you

by loveofgear



Series: I Told Sunset About You - The Unsaid Things [5]
Category: I Told Sunset About You (2020), แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: BKPP Project, Boys In Love, Emotional, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Sad and Beautiful, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofgear/pseuds/loveofgear
Summary: Next to the admission results, Teh starts to pack it up his high school things.In this process, memories couldn't stay untouched.The Chinese lessons, the coconut scent, the love."I'm so sorry", "I miss you", "I'm in love with you. So much that it's freaking scary", "Please, don't leave me".
Relationships: Oh-Aew/Teh (I Told Sunset About You), PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Series: I Told Sunset About You - The Unsaid Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011945
Kudos: 19





	Unsaid Things: i will always want you

I'm going through my stuff again. Just organizing all the things I won't need anymore.

We're gonna be college students now, can you believe it? I look at all these books, papers, notes and think about how hard it was to get here. How many sleepless nights, study groups, extra classes... It'll only be worse at college, you know. Let's say it's funny instead of tragic.

Are you nervous?   
I'm sure that you are. Just as much I'm sure you'll get in!   
By yourself, without my help, as the proud stubborn brat you are. I'm glad they accept these types of people at university. If they don't, what would we do? hahahaha

I shouldn't be using "we" anymore, should I? Maybe your boyfriend won't like it. I wouldn't in his place. It's you and me, separately, since that day at the beach.  
Hoon came to pick me up that day, you know. Since that day he's asking me if I'm okay from time to time. It's good to have an older brother, but sometimes it's a pain in the ass. I don't know if every brother it's like Hoon, but he knows when something isn't right and he's more comprehensive than mom, most of the time. It's a weird thing. Makes you wanna talk with him. 

And I did. I told him about it. About you. About my feelings for you. I guess it was the first time I said it out loud and not in my mind. I cried a bit too. It was like a giant rock got out of my chest, even if it's a secret to the rest of the world, including you. Hoon told me to chase you, that he thinks you like me too. That was when another giant rock hit me as I remember what you told me at the admission day, about you and him. I lost.  
But even as a loser, it was good to know that someone as my brother was ready to support me if I was able to let my heart decide.

I found your notes.  
The ones that you left here when we were studying Chinese, written with your coconut scent pen.   
Do you know it's still here? Perfuming these full of memories pages of when we just got back to be friends back then. Who could imagine? How could we guess that I would end up obsessed by this weird scent. Obsessed by your scent, just because it's yours. It's you.  
I held these pages next to my heart and really wished it was you. I would hold you closer and drown myself in your perfume, telling you everything I wouldn't be able to until now. 

> _ "I'm so sorry", "I miss you", "I'm in love with you. So much that it's freaking scary", "Please, don't leave me". _

I don't know if we'll be able to meet each other at college or if we're gonna meet each other again in the future. I don't know if you'll still be with him or if you'll even consider me again as even a friend. I don't know if I will ever meet someone who makes me feel at least a bit of what you do to me. Gosh, I don't know if I'll be alive tomorrow!

But I know one and only one thing for sure: I will always want you. I will always love you.

And even if destiny tries to set us apart, I won't give up.  
I will keep waiting, wishing and hoping to meet you again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
> ep.5 gave us so many unsaid things to wonder, right?  
> idk about you, but i'm hoping to get some of them in march! are you all anxious too?  
> let me know about or about the story here or at twitter @loveofgear!
> 
> see ya :D


End file.
